Gun Shot
by DinoMuffin
Summary: Ash is tired of her boyfriend beating on her for silly little things so she finds the courage and tells him off and slams the door between them, her friend Amber is there to help her through the break up. Can someone help her?


Standing over the sink I let the blood from my nose drip into the warm water below. My legs shaking from the shock of everything that had just taken place a few moments ago. I put the warm cloth back to my nose as I looked at myself in the mirror. My left eye could just barley open and I had a nasty cut under my right eye. My nose was broken but I just put it back in place when it started to bleed again. I pulled my shirt up to find burses that looked like size 11 foot prints.

That's just what they were to, my boyfriend's foot prints to be exact. We had been going out for four months now and it's just gotten worse. It started off with him slapping me lightly then it turned into this. I knew I need to get out of this but I'm scared. What would he do to me if I told him I didn't want to be with him anymore?

"I'm gonna go out!" My father yelled from down stairs as he slammed the door before I could fit a word in.

It's been like this with him since mom died five years ago in a car crash by a drunk driver. Now he is the drunk driving on the roads way late at night. He never used to be this way, he was like any ordinary father at one time but I barley even see him around anymore.

I leaned over the sink again and cleaned the now cooled cloth of in the hot water, and wiped up the rest of the blood that was on my face before I started the bath. This was the second time this month that I had gotten a beating like this and it was over something stupid too. I wouldn't kiss him good bye that's it! I shook my head trying to clear it as I slowly made my way to the bath tub.

The next morning I had school, but I stayed at home anyways I couldn't even open my left eye! My dad wouldn't be home anyways. I pulled my self out of bed around eleven and made some left over pizza. When I got back up stairs I flopped on my bed and turned on my TV to the criminal minds and checked my cell phone. It said "3 messages" on the screen. 2 were from my best friend Amber and one was from…. Taylor…

The one from Taylor just asked why I wasn't at school and that he would swing by later to see if I was okay. But the secret behind that was he knew why I wasn't at school and he only was going to come by later to check and see if anyone noticed my cuts and burses. Amber on the other hand was freaking out about this new kid at school and how amazingly dorky he was, and he fit right in with our group. She was pretty happy about that she also said she was going to stop by that night and tell me everything.

Those three text messages were my only contact to the out side world that day, I pretty much ate pizza and watched criminal minds but I guess I fell asleep because a knock at the door woke me up. I rubbed my eyes and stretched before I slowly walked out into the living room and to the front door. Opening the door I found Taylor holding a bunch of roses and Amber standing beside him. She knew what usually happens between us but as soon as she saw me I could see the disgust on her face.

"These are for you." He said as he handed me the flowers, a burst of their sent flew up my nose and no matter how much I wanted to keep these and put them in my room I knew I had to do this. If Amber was here maybe things would go different?

"We are done." I threw the flowers on the ground at his feet.

"What?"

"You heard me I'm tired of this!" I lifted up my shirt to show him my marks that he had left me.

"I will pretend like I didn't just hear you!" He said threw clenched teeth, I quickly pulled Amber inside and shut the door and locked it.

"Quickly, the back door!" I yelled in a whisper to Amber who nodded and ran silently to the other side of the house.

"LET ME IN!" Taylor banged on the door.

"No." I whimpered as tears filled my vision of view, fear kept me from screaming out at him to leave.

After a few moments I heard the wheels on Taylor's car sped down the street and I knew he was going to be back and soon just with reinforcements.

"Ash? I can not believe what you just did!" Amber started "You are so brave! That must have been so scary." She helped me up to the couch were I wrote a note for my dad that I was sleeping over at Ambers because I had a project due. Amber drove me in her car to her place where she talked about this new kid to get my mind of this gut feeling that I had that something bad was going to happen soon.

I held onto my bag of things as street after street went by. I partly heard what she was saying and she knew that but I had asked her to ramble on.

"He's really nice, and apparently Seth has known him for a long time! Oh and did I say that he is H-O-T!" she brushed her black hair out of her face as we pulled into her drive way. "You don't mind if I call them over? I think they can help us if…. You know."

"Ya that might be a good idea."

We walked into her empty house and while she went into the other room to call Seth and this other kid I flopped on the couch and turned on the TV. I thought about Taylor and how I was scared of what he might do but I was also a little happy that things where sort of done, I didn't have to get beaten any more or pretend that I was sick and now I can possibly move foreword in my life.

"There coming!" Amber said as she bounced into the room and handed me some ice cream and cookies. It was a tradition that we always did together when one of us broke up with our boyfriends.

"Thanks, what do you think Taylor is going to do?" I asked as I shoved a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"I don't know, maybe he'll get eating by a monster!" we both laughed and wished it was true but we knew better than that.

After an episode of Family Guy there was a knock at the door. I jump off the couch and almost made a run for the back door when Amber laughed and told me to calm down.

"Ash remember, we invited Seth and Jake over." She said the new guys name for the first time, or that I noticed and I felt like I should know that name from somewhere. She walked over to the door and looked through the eye hole and than open up the door to let in two tall guys with messy black hair. Seth had an eye brow piercing and Jake had a lip.

"You!" I almost yelled at Jake. He was the little boy who used to torment me when I went on summer vocations at our cabin when my mom was still alive. I remember that he once put sand in my sandwich and would throw all my sea shells I had found in the water or down his pants.

"HEY long time no see!" He said with an unforgettable smile.

"Stay away from my ice cream!" I held it behind me scared that he might do something to it.

"You guys know each other?" Amber asked as she looked at me with the evil eye.

"Oh ya we go way back," He began "I used to make fun of her when she went to her cabin in the summers."

"Make fun of me! More like-" I got cut off as lights came into the drive way and two cars full of teenage foot ball players spilled out. The blood from my face must have completely drained because Seth asked me if I was okay.

"Close the door and lock it." Amber said as she rushed to the window. "They better not smash windows or I will call the cops!"

Jake and Seth did what they were told and stood beside Amber as they watched the two cars unload. Most of them had beer in there hands or some kind of weapon like a baseball bat or a crowbar.

"LET US IN!" I hear Taylor yell from the door. I moved from the place that I stood to the couch as I pulled a blanket out and huddled in the corner. I knew he would be back and now he is going to beat me.

"Why don't you just talk to him?" Seth didn't know about the beatings and obviously didn't notice the marks on my face but Amber quickly hushed that idea.

"They have weapons she isn't going out there! They could kill her!"

"I don't think they would" Jake muttered.

A few moments of silence was broken by the sound of glass shattering. Everything happen so fast, one moment I was in the corner the next I was being pulled up by Taylor just to be smacked and on the ground again. After a few painful kicks to the stomach I was picked up and bring to the front yard where everything went silent. I noticed that the cars had left and that Taylor and a few close of his friends were still here.

I was thrown to the ground and Taylor forced himself on top of me, he held my arms above my head and locked my feet so I couldn't kick him. I screamed and tried everything to get away, I'm sure my sobs could be hear from a block away but he wouldn't let go.

"I told you that you are mine." He whispered into my ear as he went to hold both my arms with one hand and pulled something out of his pocket. Fear gripped me as I saw the gun pointed at me.

"Please no don't." I sobbed at him but it was like he couldn't hear me he was just rambling on about how we were meant to be and how no one could have me if he couldn't.

Before he could pull the trigger I felt the weight being left off me and saw Jake ramming

Taylor right off me. Both of them were rolling around in the dirt and I couldn't help but notice that Taylor still had the gun. And before I could do anything he pulled the trigger and Jake screamed out in pain.

Taylor soon got up and quickly ran down the street throwing the gun in a bush. Taylors friends all scatters and ran away and Seth and Amber quickly ran out of the house, both with phones in there hands. I crawled over to Jake and saw that he was shot in the left leg.

I took off his built and like I saw in movies I rapped it around his leg and pulled it tight just before the hole in his leg. Tears kept falling as I tried to make everything stop bleeding, even though this kid was extremely annoying I had to help him, I couldn't let him die, my child hood crush, no way.

Red and Blue lights came into view but I couldn't hear anything but the pulse of my own heart and Jakes moans of pain. Someone pushed me out of the way and I tried to get back to him but I was being taken away from Jake and panic overwhelmed me. What was going on? Amber soon came into view and she told me what just happen.

"Jake pulled Taylor off of you and they were fighting and he got shot but he's going to be okay, the doctors are here and they want to take you in as well they think you have a few broken ribs. But you should be fine; I have to stay here because I am a witness okay." I nodded at her and let the doctors take me away.

I was able to leave the next day but Jake couldn't, he had gone threw some surgery and I was sitting out side his room waiting for him to come too. It was my entire fault that he got shoot and he probably wouldn't be able to walk the same, or be able to do anything with his leg.

"You may go in now." One of the doctors came out and told me and I nodded and walked into his room with a small brown teddy bear that said sorry on it. I put it beside his bed so it would be one of the first things he saw. I was going to leave right away but I couldn't help but sit down beside him for a little bit after all it was my fault that he was even in here to begin with. A moment or two of the silence was killing me I had to break it even if he wasn't going to talk back.

"I'm sorry that I got you in here, it should have been me that got shot not you," I started "Even though when we were little I would wish that you would go die, you were always so mean to me, I even remember that one time you cut my beach towel up and your mom made you put it back together with her help and how messed up it looked." I laughed at the memory.

"I still have it…." I whispered.

"You…. Do?" He asked in a gasp and I almost screamed.

"You're up? Can't you show some one that you are alive! Like holly" I tried to ketch my breath as he laughed a little.

"You always did…. over react, that's always what…. I liked best about… you."

"I'm sorry." I said again as I looked down at my hands.

"Don't be, I would have done anything for the girl of my dreams." He found my hand and tangled out fingers together, I couldn't help but smile.

The End


End file.
